crocfandomcom-20200214-history
Leap of Faith
Leap of Faith is the twenty-seventh level played chronologically in Croc: Legend of the Gobbos, and the seventh level on Desert Island. As with all the other normal levels on the game, there are 6 Gobbos that need collecting. This is one of the few levels that feature a secret Bonus Area. See below for more details. Walkthrough Take the platforms to your left. Ordinarily, you'd get off of the falling platform as quickly as you could, but in this case if you remain on it, you'll fall down onto a hidden platform below with Sparkling Stars that transport you to a Bonus Area. Walk around the rim and smash the crates to receive four Hearts. Make sure that you don't get hit by the Cascading Sand that moves around the four sides of the area, as it'll push you into the nearby Poison Pools. Find the Sparkling Stars in one of the corners once you've collected all four Hearts. Back at the start of the level, jump left across the platforms to the next landing. Ride the Balloon along the crystals, then climb the platforms spiraling up the tower, getting the RED CRYSTAL from the crate along the way, and scoring a Silver Key at the top before grabbing another Balloon. You'll land on GOBBO #1. Head over to the Well and jump in. Cross the gauntlet ahead, continuously moving to avoid the Devil Dantinis' shots. You're not safe until you're past the tiny column top, pretty much at the Smash Box holding the GREEN CRYSTAL. Hop out to the Silver Key and back, then use it to release GOBBO #2. Jump into the Well just ahead. Inside, jump up the crumbling platforms and cross the tops of the Smash Boxes without breaking any. At the far end, use the Smash Box on the ground to reach the platform with the Red Button. Now, take the moving platform back up to the Smash Boxes and, starting at the far end, smash each and hold forward to grab onto the next. Once they're all destroyed, go and collect all of the goodies, including GOBBO #3 from the Smash Box closest to the exit Well, which you should now jump into. Back outside, go around the Monkey Bars to press the Red Button and go back, then head straight out towards the Well, making a long jump to the BLUE CRYSTAL on the tiny column (if you don't press the Red Button, a cork will block the Well's entry, so make sure to press it.). In the next area, jump diagonally to the Raft when it approaches, and then off the other end to the Monkey Bars up the middle. Kill the Mummy and ride the Rafts down each side to reach the crates. The two crates on the far side hold the YELLOW CRYSTAL and GOBBO #4. Once you've collected everything, run up the Monkey Bars to the door at the end. Indoors once more, send the Push Box all the way to the Mud Pit. Stand on it and jump to the intermittent platform as it appears, scoring the PURPLE CRYSTAL above it. Jump to the crumbling platform above, then to the Heart over the other intermittent platform when safe. Jump down and kill the Devil Dantini and smash the crates (watch out for the regenerating Devil Dantini). Go through the door to go back outside. Jump along the series of tiny columns. Carefully time your jump to take out the Flaming Dantini when you think he'll be extinguished momentarily. Hit the Red Button and jump onto the platform that moves towards you. Climb up some more tiny columns and carefully jump to the rotating platforms, then to GOBBO # 5 in the Smash Box in the middle. From a rotating platform, jump to the last row of platforms between the Swinging Maces. Make your jumps between passes of the Maces to reach the Crystal Door at the end. Another Ghost Race Challenge. Watch out for the plummeting platforms. If you follow the Ghost straight at the crossroads, know that there's a long jump with a crystal hovering over nothing but air. For a quicker run, go right at the crossroads. The Silver Key is to the right after the Cage, so don't let the Ghost pass you at that point. Free GOBBO #6 by pressing the Red Button in the Cage and taking the new platforms beside the Beany Gong before ringing it to leave, provided that you got the Silver Key first. If you're having trouble, definitely forget about going straight at the crossroads. Hurry to the end, and even leave some crystals to slow down the Ghost. Gobbos *The first Gobbo is located in a Cage in the first area of the level. The Silver Key is on top of the highest platform. *The second Gobbo is located in a Cage in the second area of the level. *The third Gobbo is located inside the Smash Box nearest to the exit Well in the third area of the level. *The fourth Gobbo is located inside the Smash Box furthest away from the door in the fifth area. *The fifth Gobbo is located inside the only Smash Box in the seventh area. *The sixth Gobbo is located in the end of the Ghost Race Challenge. Coloured Crystals *The RED CRYSTAL is located inside the only box in the first area. *The GREEN CRYSTAL is located in the only box in the second area. *The BLUE CRYSTAL is located on top of the tall platform in the fourth area, disguised as a white crystal. *The YELLOW CRYSTAL is located inside the second box on the side furthest away from the well in the fifth area. *The PURPLE CRYSTAL is floating over a platform disguised as a white crystal in the sixth area. Items *148x White Crystals *6x Gobbos *5x Coloured Crystals *5x Hearts *3x Silver Keys Soundtrack Video Gallery Trivia *The level's title refers to the idiom "take a leap of faith", which means "to take a large risk". *This level takes place exclusively at night. *There is one area of this level with Floating Rafts. Most will disappear after they have gone their path, but (in the PC version, at least) there is one Raft that will not, but instead will continue moving away from the playing area indefinitely. (Specifically, the third Raft to appear on the near side.) Croc can jump on this and ride it away from the playing area, although it leads nowhere. This is a glitch. Category:Levels Category:Levels in Croc: Legend of the Gobbos Category:Levels on Desert Island Category:Levels with the Ghost Race Game Category:Normal Levels Category:Levels with Bonus Areas Category:Crystal Door Challenges Category:Croc: Legend of the Gobbos